1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of inspecting the characteristics of a magnetic head, and particularly relates to a method of inspecting the dynamic magnetic characteristics of various minute regions of a magnetic thin film head and a magnetic resistive head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic heads such as magnetic thin film heads exhibiting a small inductance, it is not always possible to measure the dynamic magnetic characteristics of the magnetic heads. Further, it is not possible to measure magnetic characteristics of magnetic heads in wafer form before assembly of the magnetic heads is completed. If the measurement could be conducted, it would become possible to eliminate defective parts at the wafer stage, and to use only non-defective parts for the assembly of the magnetic heads, thereby markedly improving the yield in the production of the magnetic heads.
Further, though it is possible to measure the characteristics of the completed magnetic head, it has heretofore been impossible to measure the characteristics of various minute regions of one magnetic head independently. Therefore, the characteristics of each region of one magnetic head are theoretically assumed by use of a computer. If the characteristics of each region of one magnetic head could be directly measured, it would be very advantageous in practice.